project_almarafandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Alerio Taheer Biografie Alerio is een 15 jarige jongen. Hij is geboren en getogen in het Viridescent Underground district van Almara als zoon van een alleenstaande moeder. Alerio was een ongepland kind, waarschijnlijk het gevolg van gecompliceerde omstandigheden in zijn moeder’s verleden. Alerio’s vader maakt geen deel uit van zijn leven, en zelfs zijn moeder weet niet wie zijn biologische vader is. Alerio’s moeder, Nadia, werkt als een wasvrouw tijdens de dag, maar voelt zich nu en dan geforceerd haar lichaam te verkopen in de avonden om haar zoon te kunnen onderhouden. Het gezin is straatarm en Nadia verdient vaak niet eens genoeg om eten op de plank te krijgen. Alerio’s verleden is dan ook rijk aan wanhoop en strijd. Hij is gewend om letterlijk van dag tot dag te leven. Ondanks al deze ellende is Nadia ontzettend toegewijd aan haar zoontje, en Alerio houdt dan ook meer van haar dan wat dan ook. Toen Alerio slechts 13 jaar oud was vond hij zijn moeder midden in de nacht geslagen, bebloed, en huilend buiten hun kleine huisje toen ze thuis kwam. Deze avond heeft een ontzettende indruk gemaakt op de jongen; hij wist vanaf dat moment dat hij nu moest opgroeien en bij gaan dragen aan het huishouden zodat zijn moeder nooit meer zo misbruikt zou worden. In zijn wanhoop om zijn moeder te helpen nam de jongen dan ook contact op met de lokale Alkaw gang. De Alkaw, een van de meest beruchte gangs in Almara, zagen potentieel in de tiener, ook al was hij ondervoed en had hij geen enkele ervaring. Alerio was charmerend genoeg, vastberaden, en viel niet op in grote groepen mensen, dus werd hij in de gang opgenomen als smokkelaar. Toen het zinkgat een jaar geleden opende in de stad veranderde zijn rol binnen de gang. Alerio had inmiddels enige ervaring met gevaarlijke situaties, en zijn goede ogen, lenigheid, en intelligentie maakten hem ideaal om het nieuwe zinkgat in te sturen als scout. De nieuwe taken waren gevaarlijk, maar Alerio zou op deze manier zijn inkomen bijna verdrievoudigen, dus de jongen stemde vrijwel onmiddellijk in. Hij is momenteel slechts een keer het zinkgat in gegaan, maar zelfs dat ene bezoek leverde hem genoeg zilverstukken op om zichzelf en zijn moedere meerdere maanden te onderhouden. Contacten Nadia Taheer: Alerio’s moeder en confidant. Nadia is de belangrijkste persoon in Alerio’s leven, en hij voelt een enorm sterke verantwoordelijkheid voor haar gezondheid en geluk. Sari: Alerio’s beste maatje en trouwe uil. Hij heeft haar gewond in de straten van Almara gevonden, en heeft haar met veel liefde en geduld weten te genezen. Haar vleugel is nooit helemaal goed geheeld, maar dankzij zijn ingrijpen kan ze alsnog vliegen. Alerio en Sari hebben een sterke band gevormd, en ze draagt nu zijn boodschappen door de stad en functioneert als een scout in de lucht. Alkaw: Alerio heeft vrienden gevonden in een aantal van de andere Alkaw leden. Hij heeft een ontzettend vriendelijke relatie opgebouwd met mede runners Moha en Regis, maar zijn favoriete Alkaw lid is zijn contact en directe opdrachtgever: Tahir. Alerio en Tahir zijn als broers voor elkaar, en in de afgelopen twee jaar zijn ze ontzettend dicht tot elkaar gegroeid. Persoonlijkheid Alerio is een ontzettend lieve, verlegen jongen. Hij is dol op snoepgoed, hoewel hij vrijwel nooit het geld heeft om dit te betalen. Af en toe is het makkelijk te vergeten dat hij slechts 15 is, aangezien hij ontzettend volwassen en verantwoordelijk is voor zijn leeftijd. Wanneer hij enigszins kan relaxen is hij echter een echte tiener. Alerio’s ongebruikelijke leven heeft ervoor gezorgd dat hij graag alleen is. Hij vind het soms lastig om mensen te vertrouwen, en vind het gemakkelijker om met dieren om te gaan dan met mensen. Diep vanbinnen heeft Alerio ook een duistere kant. Hij is ontzettend kwaad over het oneerlijke lot van zijn familie en snapt niet waarom de rest van de wereld gewoon door draait terwijl goede mensen lijden. Dit heeft een bittere haat voor de rijke en machtige mensen in de wereld opgewekt in de jongen. Alerio hoopt ooit zijn familie uit de armoede te trekken zodat zijn moeder comfortabel haar laatste jaren uit kan leven. Voor nu heeft hij echter nauwelijks tijd zich hier echt mee bezig te houden, dus focust hij zich hard op zijn werk van dag tot dag. Game Stats Alerio is een intelligente scout. Hij blijft graag op afstand, zowel vanwege zijn zwakke verdediging als het feit dat hij fysiek ziek wordt van het doden van anderen. Zijn sterkste punten zijn te vinden in zijn hoge kans om gevaren en schatten te spotten en opsporen, zijn kennis van de omgeving en zijn snelle vingers wanneer het op zijn geweer aan komt. Alerio’s zwakste punten zijn verdediging, zijn angstige persoonlijkheid, en zijn sjofele uiterlijk. Main Stats.png Skills.png Advantages & Disadvantages.png Inventory.png Ontwerp Alerio’s ontwerp begon als een experiment met verschillende game rollen. Ik wist niet zeker of ik hem een melee brawler type, of een angstige ranged scout wilde maken. Na aanleiding van de eerste scribbels besloot ik me te focussen op zijn leeftijd en zijn status. Een dunne, onschuldige jongen die plotseling de gevaarlijke wereld in werd gegooid dus! Het ontwerp dat uiteindelijk het best testte met de doelgroep (voor zowel visuele elementen als herkenbaarheid van speelstijl) is uitgewerkt in de eindplaat. Ik heb gekozen om de focus te leggen op simpele, gelaagde kleding die beschermend zou zijn in het woestijnklimaat. Alerio’s kleding is gerafeld en gescheurd vanwege zijn status, en zelfs zijn geweer heeft betere tijden gezien. Ik heb gekozen voor een donker, groen kleurenschema vanwege de culturele relevantie van deze specifieke kleuren in de wereld. 43.png|First Sketches Alerio_Silhouette.png|Alerio Silhouettes Alerio_Thumbs.png|Alerio Thumbs Alerio_Alts2.png|Alerio Alt Silhouettes Alerio_Alts.png|Alerio Alt Thumbs Suraya Anan Biografie Suraya is een 43 jarige moeder, en werd geboren als oudste dochter van de Faadia en Berud Anan, een rijke en invloedrijke handel familie. Ze groeide op in het Golden Mesa district van Almara en haar leven was simpel en comfortabel. Suraya’s vader, Berud, is het hoofd van het invloedrijke familiebedrijf in de Royal Bazaar dat voornamelijk dure stoffen en exotische parfums verkoopt. Haar moeder, Faadia was een gerespecteerde professor aan het Crimson College. Toen Suraya 21 was overleed haar moeder, Faadia, aan een chronische ziekte. Dit was de eerste keer dat Suraya echt tegenslag tegenkwam in haar leven. De jonge vrouw had altijd een hechte band met haar moeder. Toen ze als jong meisje magische giften manifesteerde kon ze zich geen slimmere, geduldigere mentor voorstellen. Faadia’s liefde voor literatuur, studie, en magie leeft dan ook nog sterk in Suraya. Suraya’s tijd aan het Crimson College was turbulent aangezien ze snel een hechte band opstreek met een rebelse student: Gaina Maharas. De twee jongedames kwamen van compleet andere werelden, maar werden dikke vrienden over hun vergelijkbare idealen. Beide meiden zagen het onrecht in de samenleving van Almara en hoopten ooit hun giften te gebruiken om de stad te verbeteren. Nadat hun studies afgesloten waren besloten de vriendinnen echter compleet andere richtingen op te gaan. Gaina had tijdens haar studententijd alle geloof in het rechtsysteem van Almara verloren en besloot zich aan te sluiten bij de Alkaw als een van de meest wel geschoolde Scholars. Suraya gelooft echter nog steeds dat het systeem ook vanbinnen kan worden gereformeerd. Ze werkte zich omhoog binnen de hiërarchie van de Order of Truth, en na vele jaren hard werken is ze nu de Crimson Cleric van een van de tempels die de Viridescent Underground begrenst. Haar reputatie als kampioen van het volk heeft haar ook een positie binnen de volksvertegenwoordiging van Almara bezorgd. Suraya verdeelt haar tijd tussen de tempel en de council. Contacten Berud Anan: Suraya’s vader geeft haar nog steeds geregeld advies over handelsproblemen, financiën, en het opvoeden van haar zoon. De twee kunnen het prima met elkaar vinden, hoewel Suraya wel graag zou zien dat haar vader meer empathie zou kunnen opbrengen voor de armere bevolkingsgroepen. Kieran Anan: Suraya is de alleenstaande moeder van een zoon van 14. Kieran is een slimme, nieuwsgierige jongen die misschien iets te gevoelig is voor het leed van anderen. Suraya maakt zich constant zorgen over de wereld waarin haar zoon opgroeit. Gaina Maharas: Suraya en haar jeugdvriendin zijn nog altijd ontzettend goede vrienden, hoewel deze relatie strict geheim gehouden wordt. Ze helpt haar oude vriendin nu en dan met Alkaw missies door papierwerk aan te leveren, magische voorwerpen te identificeren, of onderdak en verzorging te bieden aan Alkaw contacten. Council: De council is een gevaarlijke plek. Suraya heeft bondgenoten gevonden in Iris Khali en Rodan Harim en dit trio strijd in de corrupte council voor een eerlijker Almara. De council brengt echter ook vijanden in de vorm van Yana Paros, een cut-throat politicus die niets liever zou doen dan haar ruïneren. Persoonlijkheid Suraya komt overduidelijk van een hogere klasse. Ze houdt van dure wijn, lekker eten, mooie jurken, en heerlijk parfum. Ze doet echter haar uiterste best om haar uitgaven in bedwang te houden zodat ze zich niet te ver boven het gewone volk waarmee ze werkt verheft. Het kleine beetje vrije tijd dat Suraya kan bemachtigen spendeert ze het liefst in stilte met een goed boek. Ze heeft stiekem een hekel aan drukke, luidruchtige plekken, maar duwt deze gevoelens vaak aan de kant voor haar werk. Suraya’s opvoeding aan haar carrière hebben ervoor gezorgd dat ze enorm charismatisch is. Ze geeft vrijwel altijd een kalm en statig aura af, en is geweldig met angstige mensen. Haar natuurlijke gift voor genezing mnaakt haar bijzonder geliefd bij het volk dat naar haar tempel komt. Achter gesloten deuren heeft Suraya echter een ontzettende alcoholverslaving opgebouwd. Haar werk brengt een constante toestroom van stress, en Suraya heeft de gewoonte ontwikkeld om deze stress weg te drinken. Dit zorgt geregeld voor argumenten met haar zoon, hoewel ze ontzettend hard haar best doet om dit zo min mogelijk impact te laten hebben. Game Stats Suraya is absoluut geen combat-focused karakter. Ze is sterk als de face van een groep vanwege haar charisma, status, en financieel vermogen. Verder bezit Suraya een plethora aan magische talenten. Ze is magisch sterk in het lezen van de gemoedstoestand van anderen, kan mensen genezen, en kan water creëren uit niets. Suraya is sterk in diplomatieke missies of als healer, maar heeft ook veel vijanden en verplichtingen in haar dagelijks leven die haar diplomatieke positie compliceren voor een groep die haar als ally neemt. 44.png|Main Stats 45.png|Skills 46.png|Advantages & Disadvantages 47.png|Spells Ontwerp Suraya’s ontwerp was vanaf de start al een stuk duidelijker in mijn hoofd. Ik wist dat ze een cleric zou zijn van rijke afkomst. In de eerste schetsen heb ik nagedacht over de drie verschillende aspecten die ik wilde samenvoegen: religieus, rijk, en het typische armored cleric idee. Het ontwerp dat uiteindelijk het beste testte bij de doelgroep had een combinatie van deze drie elementen en een sterke basis in de religie en cultuur van de wereld die ik had opgebouwd. Het was een vereniging van natuurlijke materialen en wapenrusting die door mensen was ontworpen. Ik heb besloten om Suraya een lange jurk te geven vanwege haar status en leeftijd. Deze jurk is opgebouwd uit enkele metalen elementen vanwege haar positie als cleric. De cape die er in verwerkt is zou onhandig zijn in een gevecht. Dit was een bewuste keuze zodat ze onmiddellijk zou lezen als een non-combat karakter. Ik heb gekozen voor de kleuren rood, wit, en goud vanwege de culturele betekenis in de religie van Almara. 48.png|First Sketches Suraya_Silhouettes.png|Suraya Silhouettes Suraya_Thumbs.png|Suraya Thumbs Suraya_Alts2.png|Suraya Alt Silhouettes Suraya_Alts.png|Suraya Alt Thumbs Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Alerio Taheer Category:Alkaw Category:Runner Category:Suraya Anan Category:Cleric Category:Volksvertegenwoordiging